The Fourty Third Hunger Games
by Zach-and-Lulu347
Summary: Officially closed! Please read!
1. Prologue

**So in this chapter will be two things; a tally of submissions and a prologue. You can submit up to four tributes :)**

_Prologue:  
So what do you do when you can't see the light?_

_When a career has come around with a knife and he's pressing it to your throat and the blade feels ever so nice and cool against your silky skin and you've lost all hope, well what do you do?_

_You take a deep breath and hope that it's not your last one. You keep on fighting for the people you left at home. You keep on fighting so you can have a future. You fight until the last drop of sweat drips down your neck, you fight until your muscles give out, and you fight with your last breath because this is the hunger games and you play the little smile card for the capitol and let the stylists play Barbie with you because this is the hunger games and you either fight or you let your light go out._

_So what do you do when you can't see the light?_

**1**

Boy: 1

Girl: 1

**2**

Boy: 2

Girl: 1

**3**

Boy: 0

Girl: 2

**4**

Boy: 1

Girl: 1

**5**

Boy: 1

Girl: 2

**6**

Boy: 0

Girl: 0

**7**

Boy: 1

Girl: 0

**8**

Boy: 0

Girl: 0

**9 **

Boy: 0

Girl: 1

**10 **

Boy: 0

Girl: 0

**11 **

Boy: 0

Girl: 1

**12**

Boy: 1

Girl: 1


	2. Tribute List

**Final Tribute List **

**1**

**Boy: **Dazzle Hestkin

**Girl: **Issabella Strong

**2**

**Boy: **Robb Knouse

**Girl:** Genevieve Hanson

**3**

**Boy:** Nut Circuitski

**Girl: ** Thea Starling

**4**

**Boy: **Charlie Matthews

**Girl:** Athena Riolle

**5**

**Boy: **Elmo Watt

**Girl: **Aralia Taft

**6**

**Boy:** Parcel Dunnages

**Girl: **Alouette Rigsby

**7**

**Boy:** Drake Campton

**Girl:**Emmy Sky

**8**

**Boy: **Tyrone Sheffron

**Girl:** Taralyn Kenzing

**9**

**Boy: **Carp Dollsworth

**Girl: **Bliss Nalia

**10**

**Boy: **Rafael "Beef" Boyne Jr.

**Girl: **Misa Blore

**11**

**Boy: **Bract Appleby

**Girl: **Amber Wood

**12**

**Boy: **Flint Dust

**Girl: **Raini Johnston


	3. IMPORTANT 7912

Order of Chapters:

- Reapings (districts 1-12)

- Chariot Rides

- Training

- Training Scores

- Games

- Showing How Each District Has Coped (districts 1-12)

- SURPRISE!


	4. District 1

DISRICT 1:

Issabella Strong, age 16

Dazzle Hestkin, age 17

DAZZLE:

I wake up on a lumpy mattress in a dark room. The sheets are soiled from whatever late night excursion came to be with the girl sleeping next to me. Half-lifting her peacefully sleeping face up, I am proud of the fact that she is at least twenty. How many guys in my grade can say they scored an older woman? Grinning, I begin to put on last night's clothes. I sneak out before the mystery girl can notice.

By the time that I arrive home, my entire family is already awake. Luckily, my parents are used to me coming home mid-afternoon and are fine with it most days. But this isn't just any day. This is reaping day and the day that my family will always remember as the day that I volunteered as tribute to the Hunger Games that brought more even more honor to my family. My mother shoots me a glare as she tightens my sister's corset. Shimmer, my sister, mouths at me to go get dressed. I choose a white shirt that shows off my muscles just right and some blue cotton pants. Before we go, my sister puts one of her earrings in my hand telling me to use it as my token. I smile.

The reaping goes by perfectly. I volunteer for some sap that couldn't possibly bring honor to our district the way that I can. The district announcer winks at me flirtatiously though her patterned eyelashes and I fight back a gag. The woman is at least thirty. Despite my repulsion at the hag trying to make a move on me, I can't help but feel a small bit of shock at the female volunteer. Her best friend got offed in the games last year; I figured that she would be more cautious after that. I'll be sad when I have to kill her off. Maybe I can bang her before it's all done though. She's attractive enough, with that dark hair and such. Wouldn't be good for a permanent thing, but honestly who would? As I raise my eyebrows at her, we shake hands, and then we are pushed into the peacekeepers care and ushered into the Justice Building.

ISSABELLA:

I strut into the new Justice Building somewhat nervously. This makes sense, considering my friends and I burnt down our old one. It's fine though, it was old anyways. I mean twenty whole years old? It was totally out dated, so it's fine. Plus we never got caught. What would you expect from a career district, though? We're trained to be the best. We deserve the best. I glance at my opponent, a boy in the year above me. He has a reputation for sleeping around, though I can't say I blame his conquests. Dazzle is gorgeous. With his shaggy blonde hair, gold eyes, and mischievous smirk it's no wonder he has girls falling at his feet. He's not my type though.

We are put into the visiting rooms shortly before my first visitors arrive. My ecstatic mother and father stand before me, they go on about how I will bring the glory of our district back to us, conveniently forgetting that they are talking about my best friend's death. Ruby was the female tribute for last year which was part of an agreement made by my friends and me. She was to volunteer last year, this year is my turn, next is our friend Axel (my training partner), and my cousin Mace. Mother and Father are soon escorted out by the peacekeepers. My next visitors hurry in. Axel and Mace. Mace gives me a one armed hug as he supportably holds his girlfriend's hand, we all chat normally as possible, and soon the peacekeepers are knocking on the door. With a sense of urgency in her voice, Axel attempts to hand me the anklet Ruby wore into the arena, her delicate little hands trembling as she does, but I refuse it. It clearly didn't bring Ruby any luck and I won't be gone long enough to miss my district anyways. I will return victorious. I just know it.


	5. District 2

District 2

Genevieve Hanson, 17

Robb Knouse, 18

Genevieve

I stare at the figure before me, examining its distance from me carefully. Hurling a star at the girl, I close my eyes briefly, counting the seconds before I should hear the sound of my weapon piercing her –no, it. One… two… three… four… five… the sounds of footsteps throws my count off. I don't have to turn to know that it's my training partner Jacqueline. She is also my best friend, but in the arena nobody is your friend, so I have no friends when I enter this room. The star rams into the figure, hitting it square in the back, and piercing right where its heart would be. I smirk as I listen to the pre-recorded screams the dummies were programmed to release when hit in a fatal way.

"Not bad." Jacqueline says with an evident sound of awe. My smirk widens and I turn to her.

"Why are you here?" There is nothing malicious in my voice, just an honest question.

"You need to get ready… the reaping is starting soon." I nod at her and we continue to chat as we wander up to my room. It takes around twenty minutes for me to figure out what I want to wear because I want to look perfect for this reaping particularly, I plan on volunteering this year, and I want all the sponsors to pick me. Unlike many careers, I'm not volunteering just for the fun of the games. I'm on a mission.

Finally, I settle on a flowing white dress and some strappy heels, my gorgeous black hair is swept into a bun, my green eyes have smears of eyeliner under them, and I have to admit how gorgeous I look. Jacqueline smiles and hands me my sisters' diamond clip off of my top shelf to finish the job. Perfect. We wander down to the reaping and soon they are calling out the boy tribute.

Robb

I stare at the giant screen before me, my face unmoving as I watch a recap of the previous hunger games and why they began. Eventually, after many brutal deaths being shown, the video ends, and our district escort begins to speak. Kothiere is our escort; he is an aging man with few boundaries and lots of Botox. He goes on about what an honor it is to be here and I fight back a snort. It's district two, of course it's an honor! The man finally makes his way to the bowl, sifts through the endless slips of paper, and finally plucks a male name out. I don't even bother to let our escort finish the name before I shout that I volunteered. Sauntering up to the stage, I make sure that I smirk and look dangerous. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my father in the previous victor section beaming up at me.

"What is your name, son?" the aging man clasps me on the back jollily.

"Robb," I try my best to sound like that spy from that movie from so many decades ago, "Robb Knouse."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be quite the competitor!" our escort says, eyeing my muscles enviously. I can just picture him envisioning the way that he used to look. I smirk back at him and let the silence speak for itself. He coughs once or twice, as if trying to cue me, but finally gives up when he sees me simply glaring at him. Letting my hate towards him and his ridiculous capitol friends show, he almost coils back, as if still being afraid that I will hurt him even with the squads of peacekeepers all around. It's good though. He should be scared.

"Why don't we move on to the ladies than, shall we?" he smiles an evidently fake smile and wanders over to the girls reaping ball. He doesn't even bring the paper all the way to his face before a girl shouts out that she volunteers. I don't recognize her, though her name does sound familiar. Kothiere asks her a few questions and has us shake hands before we are taken into the justice building.

The visitors fly by and only a few things stick in my mind; my friends Brandon and George wishing me luck, my father telling me not to let him down, and mother crying and asking me why I would do something like volunteer before pushing her necklace into my hand. My district partner and I are then taken to the trains and we begin our way to the capitol.


	6. District 3

District Three

Thea Starling, age 14

Nut Circuitski, age 14

Nut:

Through the dimly lit work shop that is my basement, I stare at the gears before me, trying to figure out a way to make them work. I push my thick black glasses a little farther up my nose. Since it is my day off from the factories, I have a little time to mess around with my latest invention. When it is finished, it will be one of the greatest things Panam has ever seen. The capitol citizens, though silly and unappreciative, will be stunned. This machine will be able to turn and scramble atoms into different places or orders, making the fastest working plastic surgery device ever! All I need to do is get these last few gears to work and then-

"Nut! Mom says it's time for you to get ready!" My brother calls me, beckoning me towards our upstairs. I climb the creaking wood stairs, but when I reach the top step, I pause. This is reaping day and for all I know this will be the last time I will ever see my small little workshop again. I glace around the concrete walls, the tools lining the walls, and the scattered plans for experiments and machines across the old wooden bench. Flipping off the bare light bulb, I silently close the door behind me, and cross to my bed room. I pick out a white shirt rolled up to my elbows, some shiny shoes, and some brown corduroy pants. I brush my short blonde hair back and ignore the pitter-patter of rain on our tin roof. My mother calls to me, telling me to hurry. I join my small family in our front porch and we begin to walk to District 3's town square. When we arrive my brother and I are sorted into our ages. For him, he is placed in the eighteen year old boy section. Me, however, I go to the other side of the square. The fourteen year old boy section. You can practically hear the hormones raging as the boys picture the curvy girls of the more wealthy districts. I fight back the urge to roll my eyes at their simplicity and focus in on the girls of our own district. Most are a little plain, but there are a few keepers. Though, none would ever choose me. I'm one of the least popular people in my districts, and it probably doesn't help that I can't speak to girls for the life of me. But, I don't have much time to dwell on this, because soon the reapings begin. The first reapings are the boys. I hold my breath and shut my eyes tightly, praying that it isn't me that gets reaped. Yet somehow, in my core, I know that it is. It still comes as a shock. I can't go into the games… I can't die. It isn't in my plans. And somehow I find myself on that stage, waiting for my district partner to have her life ruined as well. Our escort's hair glitters as she reads out the girl's name.

"Thea Starling! Come up here, darling!" Our escort trills. It's after she says these words that all hell seems to break loose. A girl who dropped out of my grade several years ago to work in the factory named Canti is crying hysterically. A boy (Phox) in the fifteen year old section who is famous in our district for his good looks and short temper is freaking out as well. However, I cannot find this girl. My eyes scan for a breaking in the crowd. Finally, I see the fourteen year old girl break through the mass of people, peace keepers holding her roughly. She has circles under her eyes that rival mine and her wavy blonde hair is choppily cut to her frail shoulders. Once she begins to move, a shout rings out.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Phox screams at the peacekeepers holding the girl, "Thea! Thee!" The peacekeepers of our district, who are often kind through bribery, simply wrestle him down and subdue him. By now the girl has gotten to the stage and we shake hands. I stare into her haunted green eyes and I wonder what she has seen. But it is too late to know, because soon she will be dead. Just like I will be.

Thea:

The doors slam behind us in a way so final that it makes me want to cry. It is the sound of brokenness, a warning bell to tell you that there is no turning back. I glance at the boy tribute. We would have been in the same year at school if I hadn't had to drop out. He nervously stares back at me, blushes, and pushes up his thick glasses. He makes some joke and soon we are shoved into little rooms. My first visitors are my mother and two little brothers. My father is nowhere to be found.

"Oh Thee!" My mother cries out and engulfs me into a hug before sitting onto one of the black couches, pulling me down with her.

"Where is he?" I grab the twins onto my lap.

"Oh, Thea, you know how he is…" she trails off passively, like always.

"So you mean that he's drunk, or passed out in a gutter, or leeching on someone." The twins squirm uncomfortably, watching my mother and I glare at each other.

"Thee," my little brother tugs on my faded green dress "Please come home."

"Please?" his twin asks with wide eyes.

"Of course." I promise, my eyes nearly watering over. Soon their time is over, but before they go out I pull my mother aside.

"Don't let him hurt them like he hurt me. Just because he got rid of one mouth to feed doesn't mean he can ignore them. They're seven. They need him… not a drunk."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Do NOT let him ruin them. You can't allow him to rip them out of school like you let him do to me. It's too late for me, but they're still alive."

My next visitors are Phox and Canti, unsurprisingly. Canti nearly tackles my in an attempt to hug me. She explains her guilt for not volunteering and I scold her. When we were first entered into the games we swore we would never volunteer. We laugh at our tears and she begs me to win. I bite my lip and make a turn to Phox, who has remained silent this entire time. What I see causes me to burst into tears. Though I can't see his eyes (though you can hardly ever see his eyes through his blonde hair), you can see the trails of tears.

"He loves you back." Canti giggles quietly into my ear. But I can't believe that. Not now, after all of these arguments. Not after all of his flings with other girls. As if she was reading my mind, Canti tells me that he was just trying to make me jealous. But that can't be. It just can't. I shake the thoughts out of my head and hug him.

"Thea." He tilts my head up to face him. He fishes around his pocket and presents me with a ring. It is a bronze ring with a small green gem in the center.

"How did you-" I ask, but he cuts me off with a shrug.

"It was just in case." He gives me a lopsided smile which is cut off by Canti's awws. I immediately blush and look down. Then the peacekeepers are back, telling us that our time is up. We join into another group hug, Phox holding on just a few seconds later, and they leave.

"Come back to me." Phox whispered into my hair before walking out of my room. Why didn't I tell him the truth? Why didn't I tell him I love him? Now it may be too late, and he might never know. No, I tell myself. Canti will tell him if I don't come home. That provides me with some comfort as we board the train and I say goodbye to the only home I have ever known.

**Lulu: I AM SO SORRY! I had a (much) shorter version of this, like, a month and a half ago, but Zachy dearest couldn't figure out how to update (he's a bit of a blonde), so now this chapter is EXTRA LONG! It isn't cause three is my favorite or because I already know the winner, it's because of timing. So congratulations to me for getting ungrounded!**

**Zach: Since writing is clearly NOT my thing, I have opened up a deviant art account under OUR (yes our) pen name! However, drawing is not my thing either, so no promises on quality. BUT, you will be able to see a bunch of the characters from this very SYOT, if you want to give Lulu and me some more information on what they look like that'd be great (trust me, I'll need all the help I can get). Blame me for a lack of updating… sorry **

**Lulu: REVIEW! NEXT UPDATE PROBABLY TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
